


Kili's Kink

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's certain things Kili won't do while Fili is around.  His kinks embarrass him so he waits until his lover is away.  But one time, it doesn't go to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili's Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts).



> Dedicated to [GreenSorceress](http://thegreensorceress.tumblr.com) who suggested that I might feel better (rough day) if I "write something new, a little piece of smut or a one shot or fluff". Well, I totally missed the fluff part and zeroed in on the smut. So this is all her fault, and I love her for it.
> 
> And all mistakes are mine, because she was sleeping and unable to beta for me. :) And I'm good at mistakes, despite reading over it five times, there will be stupid errors I won't see until morning. Such is life.

Kili slips his phone from one hand to the other as he reaches under the bed, pulling out a small plastic container. “So you’ll be home tomorrow evening?” 

_“Yep, as long as all the flights are on time. Weather’s nice on the coast here. Wish you could be here with me,”_ Fili’s voice carries through. _“We could sit on the balcony, watching the sunset over the ocean and cuddle each other then off to bed,”_ he says, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Kili smiles. “That does sound nice,” he agrees, pulling the box onto the bed. “But you’ll be home tomorrow, and we can cuddle on the sofa with a movie and popcorn.”

_“Deal. I’m going to go now, I’m meeting with the clients for dinner. What do you have planned for dinner?”_

Kili feels his cheeks warm. “Uh, just a sandwich. That’s all. Maybe an early night in bed. Reading, I have some books to catch up on.”

_“Sounds relaxing. Sleep well sweetheart, and I’ll see you tomorrow night. Love you.”_

“Love you too,” Kili replies. “Good night.”

The line disconnects and Kili relaxes. The phone locks itself, and Fili’s smiling face stares back at him from the home screen. Kili places it on the side table, turning it upside down; somehow, it feels like Fili is watching if it’s right side up. He stands back, stripping his clothes and throwing them into the corner. His attention goes back to the box and he opens the lid. On top sits an old scratchy sweater; one that he has no intention of wearing again. He removes the sweater and reveals the small stash of sex toys he’s secretly been accumulating in the past few months.

Kili pulls out the smallest plug he purchased. It was the very first toy he picked up, curious how it would feel. While he’d felt Fili inside him many times over, the plug was new and different, and he found that he loved it. He was only disappointed that he hadn’t bought one sooner. It's too small to really satisfy, yet a great first step in his play sessions, just enough to begin to stretch himself. He quickly pulls out the lubricant and drizzles a little down the length then runs his fingers around, slicking up the black silicone. 

Dropping down onto the pillow already waiting at the foot of the bed, he reaches behind, pressing the tip of the plug against his hole. With a gentle push he works it in, moaning wantonly as it pushes through his ring of muscle. He presses against the base, eyes fluttering closed and enjoying the sensation.

Once in, he continues the rest of his preparations. Out of the box next come the leather cuffs; he buckles them around his ankles and wrists and takes a moment to admire them. Next up is the collar. Again, he buckles this around his neck; a chill running through his body. He pauses and runs his fingers over the leather, swallowing and feeling the constriction. His body thrums with excitement.

On the bottom bedposts Kili attaches two simple leather straps with clasps and another to one of the posts at the headboard. On the fourth post he snaps one loop of cheap metal handcuffs around the post. Beside it he sets the small plastic bag containing the spare key surrounded by a red dye.

Unable to hide a smile, he digs into the toybox further, pulling out a red rubber ball gag and lifting it to his lips. Kili presses it between his lips, tasting the hard rubber while pulling the straps behind his head and buckling them tightly. He looks in the mirror near the bed, admiring how the black straps cross his cheeks. He feels himself growing harder with each additional layer of bondage, and reaches down to stroke himself for a moment.

Next out of the box comes a long piece of string with the handcuff keys and a small weight attached. Finally, he reaches into the box and pulls out a large plug, a cock ring, and the nipple clamps, setting them on the bed. Now he sets up the release mechanism. He leaves the bedroom, always feeling subconscious about moving through the empty house in the restraints, gag and plug; yet there is nobody to watch. He reaches into the freezer, finding the small plastic coke bottle, upside down and filled with ice, leaving the base empty of ice or water. He pulls it out and takes a small knife, cutting several small holes into the bottom of the bottle for the melting ice to drain, grabs a small bowl to catch the water, and removes the cap to speed up the process.

Returning to the room, he pauses momentarily to press the base of the plug buried inside, letting out a content moan. Kili takes up the other end of the long string, looping it over the door handle on the same wall as the bed, and tying it to the the neck of the bottle. The bottle drops, pulling the keys up away from the handcuffs - out of reach, until the ice melts and the weight drops the keys back to where Kili’s hand will be. He would have been grinning ear to ear if the gag allowed it, pleased with his contraption.

He sets two pillows at his back and reaches down to secure the cuffs on his ankles to the bed post, holding his legs wide. Next is the leather cock ring, and he buckles it tightly around his hard cock and balls, letting out a groan. His cock weeps as his excitement grows. The nipple clamps are threaded through the D-ring on his collar then pulled down and clamped, tugging pleasantly.

Finally, he lays back into the pillows and lifts his hips to remove the small plug, tossing it aside to worry about later. He takes the larger one; a big red bulb-shape with a small remote. It’s quickly slicked with lube and Kili lifts it against his entrance. He closes his eyes, holding his breath and gently pushes. He can’t help the small tremors as the largest portion passes through his hole, settling comfortably inside, pushing and stretching deliciously. He breathes heavily, much to his delight, as he’s barely begun. 

Next he uses his right hand to secure his left and presses the remote into the hand. Finally, he checks the placement of his two sets of keys, making sure the backup is within reach (if he decided to open the small bag, spilling red dye on the bed sheets) and that the other would be in reach once the ice melts - giving him time to savor his bondage. Content that everything is in place, Kili locks the handcuff through the loop of his right cuff.

That final, audible click sends him into his own world of bliss. He carefully tests his bonds; pulling each ankle and arm until he is certain he can’t break free without damaging the bed. He cranes his neck back, pulling at the nipple clamps, and tries to flex his jaw. His arousal only grows, and the cock ring becomes painfully tight. The plug fills and stretches him wonderfully. He is trapped and terribly aroused, and loving every moment of it. He hopes the ice will melt slowly tonight.

His fingers dance over the remote to the plug, and he turns it until he can feel the familiar position of the buttons. Carefully, he clicks to the first setting, feeling a low thrum begin within him. Kili moans, grinding his ass into the bed, throwing his head back to tug gently at the nipple clamps. He moves his hips in rhythm with the low setting of the plug. 

After a few minutes he notches the vibrations up; a steadier, more forceful hammering within him causing him moan louder. His own noises only heighten his sexual arousal, and he rewards himself with more. He flexes his arms and legs against the restraints, pleased to find he is going absolutely nowhere until the ice melts. With that thought, he glances over to the key, surprised to find it’s already halfway down from the starting position; it won’t to be much longer before it reaches his hand, and his helplessness will be over. 

Feeling urgency, he flicks the vibrator up two more settings until it rattles violently within, and his head falls back with a long groan. The clamps pull against his nipples sharply, and he drops his chin forward, shaking his hips side to side and watching his cock bob back and forth, dribbling down. A steady stream of drool meanders down his chin, and he feels both dirty and vulnerable, and that excites him even further. His balls tighten and he throw his head back again, increasing the vibrator to the top setting, and lets out a muffled moan as the cock ring holds back his orgasm. 

He pants behind the gag and then hears a click from lounge. He freezes, quickly turning off the vibration feature of the plug and straining to hear. Footsteps pound along the floor, then there’s the the sound of something being pushed or shoved. Intruders? Panicked, he reaches for the bag of red dye but his nervous fingers manage to flick it further down the bed, just out of reach. Desperately he claws for it, hearing the headboard rattle as he tugs. With his backup plan gone, he looks up to see the key held back from the ice nearly within grasp. He stretches, trying to reach and pull with his cuffed hand; the metal painful against his wrists. 

There’s a loud thud from the living room followed by footsteps, and he whimpers in fear, fiercely trying to reach the tiny keys.

“Kili?”

Kili’s eyes dart to the door; Fili stands there with an arm full of roses, his mouth hanging open. Kili might have laughed if not for gag between his lips and the embarrassment flushing his cheeks pink.

“Fff-ee,” he mumbles behind the red ball gag. He’s never told Fili about his desire to be tied up and made to come. No, this was his own little secret when Fili was away on his business trips. Emphasis on was.

“Oh, Kili,” Fili glances at the ice bottle hanging off the door, his eyes following to where the keys are just beginning to brush his lover’s fingertips. “Did you do this to yourself?”

The brunet looks up and meets Fili’s eyes. His brown orbs are wide and dilated, clearly wanting to explain, and frightened at the same time. The key touches his fingertip, and he quickly has it between them, contorting his hand to unlock the handcuff.

“You did, didn’t you,” Fili says, quickly stepping over and easily removing the key from Kili’s fingers, setting it out of reach. He picks up the plastic bag with the red dye, placing that aside. “You did all this to yourself,” he says again, taking in his lover’s predicament. 

Kili nods, managing to tug the clamps as he does, wincing. All the feelings of euphoria, vulnerability and arousal quickly melting away as he watches Fili, upset that he is angry.

Fili merely looks over him, arms crossed, his face showing only a small amount of disappointment. “I don’t understand why you felt the need to keep this to yourself,” Fili sighs, running a hand down Kili’s leg. “All that vanilla sex we’ve been having together, and here you are, tied up on your own-- is that a plug?”

Fili kneels by the bed to get a better view and Kili’s eyes prickle with tears and shame. 

“My god. You kept this from me.”

The tears begin to fall from the brunet’s eyes.

“Oh sweetheart,” Fili quickly sits the edge of the bed, resting a hand on the Kili’s abdomen. “I wish you had told me that you wanted this sooner. We should have discussed this,” he says, reaching up and plucking the clamps off, then leaning in to suck at the tender nubs.

Kili lets out a surprised shout behind his gag, pulling at the cuffs.

Fili takes time to suck both, then nibbles before gently licking and leaning back to look at Kili’s situation again. He notices his fisted left hand. “What’s in here?” He reaches up and pries open the fingers, despite Kili’s whimper and attempt to hold onto the small device. He turns over the snatched remote, looking at it carefully. “So what does this go to?” he asks, pressing the first button.

A low hum fills the room and Kili’s head drops back. He doesn’t suppress the moan forcing it’s way through his lips.

“Oh,” Fili says with a grin. He reaches down between Kili’s legs, gently pressing on the base of the plug. “Oh, this is nice.” He flicks it up a notch, pressing it again, watching Kili’s spasm as he adjusts to the vibrations. “You haven’t come yet, have you?”

Kili shakes his head, struggling against his restraints. Shame still runs strong through him, and he tugs at the cuffs. Another tear runs down his cheek, and Fili notices Kili still hasn’t relaxed, despite his playful attitude.

“Sweetheart,” the blond says. “You don’t have to be upset. This is amazing. You’re amazing. I can’t believe you’ve set all this up. And I can’t tell you just how turned on I am right now. Shocked, but very, very turned on.”

Kili blinks, confused.

“Did you think I was angry?” Fili asks, understanding immediately. “Oh, never angry with you, never,” he leans over Kili, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now, have you come yet?”

Kili shakes his head.

“Can I help you finish?” Fili asks. “Can I make you come, all trussed up like this?”

Kili feels all the muscles in his stomach clench in anticipation and excitement. Suddenly, his cock hardens again, and a warm wave ripples through his body. Eyes wide again, he nods enthusiastically.

Fili’s face darkens with his smile. “Good.” He flicks the vibrator up two more settings until Kili howls through the ballgag, leaning down to suck at the base of his neck below the collar. “You just sit pretty, sweetheart.” He stands and quickly pulled off his shoes, then tugs his shirt over his head and shoves his pants to the floor. He own cock springs free as he drops his boxers, and Kili eyes it hungrily.

“Oh, you’ll get it alright,” Fili says, noticing his glance. He reaches below Kili’s legs, gently tugging on the plug, rolling it in and out of his lover’s clenching hole as it vibrates. Kili mewls and thrashes. “You love that, don’t you? Love being filled up and stretched? Well, now that I know this for certain, I’ll make sure you’re always filled, baby. Going to get something custom-made just for you.”

Kili feels both light-headed and excited and moans. Fili laughs and presses the plug fully in once before before removing it, then loosens the ankle bonds and rolls Kili back a little. The blond leans in, gently licking Kili’s cock before slicking his own member with some of the pre-come and lining up with his lover’s hole. He slides in with a moan of his own, and Kili’s eyes flutter, his muscles spasming around Fili. 

“Oh, gorgeous,” Fili says, leaning over him. “You are fucking amazing.” He runs his fingers again the flushed lips then leans in for a kiss. “Now I’m going to make sure you can’t leave this bed tomorrow.”

Fili thrusts hard, and Kili tosses his head back with a cry; Fili grabs the clamps and carefully reattaches them to the swollen nubs, holding onto the chain as he rocks back and forth, tugging at it. Kili bucks with him, his prick swollen and leaking, the ring tight. 

“Want to come with me, baby? Do you?”

“Mmhmm,” Kili manages around his gag.

“Good,” Fili says, reaching down and grasping the edge of the cock ring with his other hand. “Hang on.”

Kili’s hands grip the posts of the bed as Fili rocks against him; the brunet meets his thrusts with his hips, and they move in rhythm, Kili’s moans answering every one of Fili’s groans. Finally, Fili presses with a few hard thrusts. “Coming,” he mutters, pulling off the snapped cockring as he spills his seed within his lover’s sweaty body, and moments later Kili’s cock shoots sticky string around his own stomach; he comes with a muffled gasp and flops back, energy spent. Fili collapses on top of Kili, panting heavily for a few minutes, until Kili moans to get his attention.

He sits up and smiles at his vulnerable, bound love with a smile. “Hey gorgeous.”

“Mmph,” Kili replies, and Fili finally reaches around to remove the gag. 

Kili licks his lips and smiles sweetly. “Let me up?”

“You got yourself into this predicament, I’m sure you can get yourself out,” Fili says cheekily.

“I would have if you didn’t move the keys!”

Fili moves to the edge, reaching down to gently unbind Kili’s ankles and remove the cuffs, kissing each gently as he does so. He then moves up and releases the first wrist, and finally retrieves the keys to undo the handcuffs. The metal cuff pops and Fili kisses the wrist. “So...why didn’t you tell me you were into this?”

“I was afraid you would find me strange, or you wouldn't like it. At worst, I was afraid you would leave me,” Kili says, rubbing at the wrist. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

“Oh, sweetheart,” Fili says, pulling him into a hug. “Never. I may not love everything, but I wouldn’t leave you.”

“Really?”

“You tell me what you want to try. I’ll let you know if I can or can’t or will give it a try. I think you'll find I have quite an open mind.”

“So all this…” Kili motions to the plug and the restraints.

“Is a definite yes. But I want to do the restraining next time. I imagine tying you up is half the fun.”

Kili’s face melts into a delighted smile. “And why are you here? I thought you were in California for another day.”

Fili pulls himself off the bed and picks up the bouquet of roses, pressing them into his lover’s arms. “I thought I’d come home early and surprise you. I had just landed in the airport when I phoned and gave you the story about meeting the clients, so you wouldn't think I was on my way. But I admit, you surprised me more.”

The brunet glances down bashfully, but Fili leans in and takes his chin, lifting it to meet his eyes again. “And I meant it when I said I’m getting something custom-made for you. If you enjoyed that...wait until you see what I have in mind.”

Kili lays against him with a lazy smile. “I’m glad you’re home,” he says. “Love you.”

Fili wraps his arms around his lover. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't suggest trying self-bondage without reading a crapload of resources first. There's too much that can go wrong. But if you are interested, well, isn't the internet a wonderful place? :D
> 
> Hiding out on [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com) with lots of awesome people.


End file.
